


Тайны Сиреневой сторожки

by svetlana_ste



Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detective, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Thriller, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlana_ste/pseuds/svetlana_ste
Summary: Холмс раскрывает последние тайны Сиреневой сторожки.
Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091768
Kudos: 1





	Тайны Сиреневой сторожки

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Продолжение рассказа АКД «В Сиреневой сторожке».
> 
> 2\. Автор понял фразу канона «Гарсия, чей отец до Мурильо занимал в Сан-Педро высший правительственный пост» в том смысле, что Гарсия-старший не правил страной (тогда бы сказали «был предшественником Мурильо»), а занимал один из ключевых министерских постов.

Даже после того, как однажды вечером Холмс зачитал мне цитату из книги о вудуизме, окончательно разъяснив тем самым наиболее странную тайну происшествия в Сиреневой сторожке, я снова и снова возвращался мыслями к этому удивительному делу. То, что поначалу казалось нелепой шуткой над недалеким английским сквайром, в действительности было политической интригой на двух континентах, в которую оказались вовлечены самые разные люди — от бесстрашных борцов за свободу до невежественных дикарей. Я неоднократно пытался обсудить с моим другом события невероятного дела, однако он каждый раз менял тему разговора, и странная болезненная гримаса искажала его лицо. Мне оставалось лишь гадать о причинах; наиболее вероятным казалось, что Холмс остро переживает бегство от правосудия подлого Тигра из Сан-Педро.

Свою ошибку я понял лишь несколько месяцев спустя, одним ненастным утром. С очень скромным видом, за которым, как я уже успел узнать, обычно скрывалось торжество, мой друг заявил:

— Уотсон, сегодня у вас наконец появится возможность обсудить тайны Сиреневой сторожки с теми, кто знает их лучше всех. Вечером у нас будут гости.

Больше Холмс ничего не сказал; расспрашивать я не стал, не желая тешить его тщеславие, и просто гадал, кого мы ждем. Наиболее вероятным казалось, что нам нанесут визит инспекторы Бэйнс и Грегсон.

Однако дальнейшее заставило меня усомниться в своей гипотезе. Ближе к вечеру посыльные из гастрономического магазина доставили в нашу квартирку все необходимое для роскошного холодного ужина. Паштет из гусиной печенки, жареная дичь, прекрасное вино — обычно мой друг принимал полицейских с гораздо меньшим шиком. Я задумался, уж не дипломаты ли из посольства Сан-Педро посетят Бейкер-стрит.

Однако реальность оказалась совершенно непредсказуемой. Если визит мисс Бернет — точнее, сеньоры Висенте Дурандо, — я еще мог предположить, то появление простодушного Скотт-Эклса оказалось полной неожиданностью.

Старые знакомцы выглядели именно так, как и следовало ожидать. Сеньора Дурандо пребывала в глубоком трауре и была грустна, Скотт-Эклс преисполнен оптимизма. Они изумленно смотрели друг на друга: и в самом деле, трудно было представить более несхожих людей, чем вдова дипломата из Сан-Педро и типичный английский джентльмен — живое воплощение консерватизма.

Холмс, однако, вел себя так, словно ничего необычного не происходило:

— Сеньора Дурандо, мистер Скотт-Эклс, я очень рад видеть вас, — сказал он спокойно. — Надеюсь, нынешним вечером с вашей помощью мы окончательно разрешим все загадки происшествия в Сиреневой сторожке. Заявляю с полной ответственностью: все сказанное в этой комнате никогда не покинет ее пределов. На порядочность доктора Уотсона вы можете полагаться в той же степени, что и на мою, а мне вряд ли доверили бы расследовать столько деликатных дел, если бы я не умел держать язык за зубами.

— Я безусловно доверяю и вам, и доктору Уотсону, — негромко сказала сеньора Дурандо, — но, боюсь, ничем не могу помочь, мистер Холмс. Я уже рассказала все, что знаю. Уверена, что вы, человек безупречной логики, понимаете: как только заговорщикам стало известно о моем побеге от Мурильо, они оборвали со мной все контакты. А о деталях покушения не стали бы откровенничать со мной, даже если бы я продолжала служить.

— Я полностью уверен, что так оно и есть, сеньора. Ваша помощь мне понадобится в совсем иных вопросах.

— Спрашивайте, — она пожала плечами. — Помогу, чем смогу.

— А от меня вам уж точно проку не будет, — добродушно хохотнул Скотт-Эклс. — Я в этом деле — сторона пострадавшая и ничегошеньки не знаю!

— В жизни всякое бывает, — вежливо ответил мой друг и пригласил гостей к столу.

Когда все необходимые любезности были сказаны и воцарилась тишина, обычная для случаев, когда за столом собираются не имеющие друг с другом ничего общего малознакомые люди, Холмс заговорил снова, негромко, но очень решительно:

— А теперь перейдем к делу. Расследование происшествия в Сиреневой сторожке я считаю одним из самых неудачных в карьере, и всему виной — моя самоуверенность. С самого начала меня поразил контраст между тем, что я слышал, и тем, что видел. Поначалу казалось, что этого несоответствия хватит для успешного расследования, но получилось иначе. Каждый новый факт противоречил предыдущим и никуда не вел. Я долго ломал голову над необъяснимыми событиями и никак не мог их истолковать верным и непротиворечивым образом. Похоже, тут одно из двух: или, постарев, я утратил гибкость мышления, или чересчур уверовал в собственные способности и ленюсь хорошо думать.

— Вы несправедливы к себе, мистер Холмс! — успокаивающе загрохотал Скотт-Эклс. — В этом деле сам чё… о, простите, мэм... и правда нелегко разобраться! Главное — в конце концов вы все поняли!

Наша гостья, слегка улыбнувшись, кивнула в знак согласия.

— Увы, это не так, — мой друг поморщился. — Многое мне по-прежнему неясно. Сейчас я изложу вам свои соображения и надеюсь, что вы ответите на мои вопросы и внесете полную ясность в непростое дело.

Когда гости кивнули, он продолжил:

— Поначалу все выглядело вполне обыденно — как минимум для меня. На Бейкер-стрит часто приходят люди, убежденные, что с ними произошло нечто странное. Порой оно оказывается сущим вздором, но иногда и вправду бывает частью совершенно невообразимых событий. Я привык и к тому, что люди, наносящие мне визит, нередко выглядят весьма необычно: когда рушится привычный мир, человек забывает о приличиях. Но когда вы начали свой рассказ, мистер Скотт-Эклс, то поразили меня до глубины души.

— Еще бы! — почтенный джентльмен хохотнул. — Я тоже чуть голову не потерял от всего этого!

— Нет, — Холмс скривил губы, — странные рассказы гостей — для меня не новость. Меня потрясло, как вы восприняли случившееся. Едва увидев вас, я подумал: «Вот истинный английский джентльмен, воплощение благопристойности и консерватизма». Но ни для кого не секрет, что эти качества обычно сочетаются с нетерпимостью к другим и вспыльчивостью. Ничего удивительного тут нет: если человек точно знает, как надо жить, он не интересуется всем, что, с его точки зрения, выходит за рамки дозволенного, и нетерпим к тем, кто нарушает неписаные законы приличий. Кроме того, англичане — за исключением очень немногих представителей богемы — весьма неприязненно относятся к чужеземцам. Мы рассказываем анекдоты о шотландцах и не пускаем в наши пабы ирландцев, свысока смотрим на жителей Континента и упорно не желаем принимать всерьез североамериканцев. А уроженцы центральной и южной частей Нового Света не получают от нас и того невольного уважения, которым пользуются перечисленные выше народы. Поэтому такой непоколебимый консерватор, как мистер Скотт-Эклс, ни при каких обстоятельствах не мог подружиться с сотрудником посольства южноамериканской страны. Это совершенно невероятно!

В очередной раз поразился умению моего друга видеть суть вещей, я только сейчас понял, что подобная дружба и в самом деле выглядит очень странно. Я взглянул на Скотт-Эклса — и не узнал жизнерадостного хохотуна. Тот сидел неподвижно, словно статуя, а лицо его абсолютно ничего не выражало. Это было жутковатое зрелище.

Холмс тем временем продолжал:

— К сожалению или к счастью, жизнь гораздо сложнее, чем представляется консерваторам. Я вполне допускаю, что поборник даже самых строгих правил способен завести дружбу с уроженцем одной из латиноамериканских стран — достаточно богатым, чтобы оплатить все прихоти своего нового знакомого. Если бы мистер Скотт-Эклс заявил нечто вроде: «Совсем мне голову задурил этот черномазый мешок с деньгами», — я бы получил ответ на все свои вопросы. Но мало того, что наш гость вел себя на удивление спокойно для человека, ставшего жертвой идиотской шутки, — я на его месте и то бы сильнее рассердился, — мистер Скотт-Эклс еще сказал, что в жизни не видел более красивого мужчины, чем сеньор Гарсия. Услышав это, я понял, что связывало столь несхожих людей…

— Да как вы смеете! — наш гость вскочил, тяжело дыша; его лицо побагровело. — Как смеете вы оскорблять меня столь гнусными подозрениями! Немедленно извинитесь, слышите?! Иначе вы ответите за свои слова! Если бы вы были джентльменом, я вызвал бы вас на дуэль. Но обнажать оружие против жалкого сыщика недостойно благородного человека, поэтому я подам на вас в суд. Никакие высокопоставленные друзья вам не помогут, слышите! Вы заплатите за свои клеветнические измышления!

В первый миг я не понял, почему так возмутился Скотт-Эклс, но почти сразу догадался. Как и большинство мальчиков моего круга, я учился в интернате, и, как и они, не был чужд юным забавам, — увы, не всегда одобряемым приличиями. А во время военной службы я навидался всякого: одуревшие от жары, непривычных условий жизни и вероломства аборигенов офицеры порой вели себя весьма предосудительно в личном плане. Признаюсь, порой и я испытывал сильный соблазн последовать их примеру и удержался чудом. Возможно, это произошло потому, что как врач я лучше прочих знал, к чему приводит неразборчивость в связях. Но не исключаю и того, что во время службы на Востоке просто не столкнулся с достаточно сильным соблазном, а спасаться от грязи в грязи не хотел.

Приходилось мне видеть нечто подобное и после возвращения на родину — увы, гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы. Тем не менее, я и подумать не мог, что благонамеренный до кончиков ногтей Скотт-Эклс способен на такое. Однако теперь, вспомнив его рассказ, я вынужден был признать, что предположение Холмса имеет под собой основания…

Вынырнув из воспоминаний, я вновь оказался за обеденным столом, превратившимся в поле битвы.

Закончив гневную речь, Скотт-Эклс замер, грозно глядя на моего друга.

Я посмотрел на Холмса — и испугался. Тот наблюдал за нашим гостем дружелюбно и одобрительно; так хозяин смотрит на умного и послушного охотничьего пса.

— Мистер Скотт-Эклс, — сказал он ласково, — очень многие посетители этой квартиры грозились отдать меня под суд; были и те, кто намеревался расправиться со мной более радикальными методами. Но, как видите, я по-прежнему живу на Бейкер-стрит и зарабатываю на жизнь частными расследованиями. Многие из тех, кто грозил мне, сейчас в тюрьме, некоторых уже нет в живых. Остальные отказались от своих намерений — или потому, что признали мою правоту, или из страха, что судебный процесс разоблачит их ложь.

— Вам не удастся меня запугать, — ответил Скотт-Эклс угрюмо. — Или вы извинитесь передо мной немедленно, или я покину этот притон и пойду искать справедливость в суде.

— Вы абсолютно свободны в своих решениях, мистер Скотт-Эклс, — Холмс был по-прежнему безмятежен. — Но на вашем месте я бы выслушал рассказ до конца. Вдруг вы обнаружите и другие поводы подать на меня в суд? Один большой процесс эффектнее, чем несколько маленьких.

— Да, вы правы, — наш гость дрожащими руками ослабил воротничок рубашки и сел. — Лучше сразу услышать все ваши клеветнические измышления, чтобы знать, с чем придется столкнуться. Больше перебивать вас я не стану. Но помните: за каждую вашу ложь вы ответите в суде!

— Несомненно. А теперь я продолжу. Суть отношений мистера Скотт-Эклса с Алоисио Гарсией стала мне ясна еще во время его первого визита на Бейкер-стрит, и я не сомневался, что это поможет мне раскрыть убийство Гарсии. Однако вышло иначе. Я считал вполне вероятным, что мистер Скотт-Эклс убил Гарсию — скажем, из ревности. Визиту на Бейкер-стрит данная гипотеза не противоречила: некоторые недальновидные преступники искренне верили, что могут меня обмануть, однако позднее горько раскаялись в своей самоуверенности. Но эта версия не объясняла всего остального — например, странного рассказа вероятного убийцы и исчезновения слуг. Кроме того, я не замечал в нашем необычном госте ни сожаления о содеянном, ни, наоборот, торжества безжалостного убийцы, ни злобы по отношению к несчастному Гарсии. Напротив, в каждом слове, в каждом жесте мистера Скотт-Эклса чувствовалось уважение к погибшему и сожаление о его ужасной судьбе, а вполне естественное в данном случае раздражение казалось наигранным. Поэтому после недолгих размышлений я решил, что наш гость невиновен в убийстве Гарсии.

— И на том спасибо, — буркнул Скотт-Эклс.

— Историю о создании ложного алиби я не принял всерьез, ведь ее рассказал человек, который был кровно заинтересован в том, чтобы скрыть правду. Осмотр Сиреневой сторожки ничего интересного не дал, за исключением записки, но и она была почти бесполезна без дополнительной информации. Странное поведение беглых слуг запутывало расследование, но, как мне казалось, не имело отношения к убийству: невежественный преступник даже под страхом смерти не вернется на место своего злодеяния, причем не только из страха перед полицией, но и из суеверного ужаса. Оставалось надеяться лишь на сведения о жителях усадеб, расположенных по соседству, ибо только это могло помочь расследованию. Разумеется, удивительные порядки в «Дозорной Башне» сразу привлекли мое внимание. Мистер Хендерсон и его секретарь Лукас не просто вели себя очень странно — их отношения напомнили мне то, что связывало мистера Скотт-Эклса и Алоисио Гарсию. А еще было совершенно очевидно, что жители «Дозорной Башни» чего-то — точнее, кого-то — сильно боятся. Узнав все это, я был абсолютно уверен, что скоро раскрою дело, — и с размаху врезался в совершенно глухую стену.

Мой друг налил себе немного вина и не торопясь выпил. Я взглянул на наших гостей. Скотт-Эклс, верный своему решению, сидел неподвижно и бесстрастно, словно истукан. Сеньора Дурандо, очень бледная, теребила край скатерти.

— Казалось совершенно очевидным, что записку, найденную в Сиреневой сторожке, написал кто-то из обитателей Дозорной Башни. Женский почерк сразу же наводил подозрение на гувернантку мисс Бернет — других дам в поместье не было.

— Я уже говорила, что мою записку отправили Мурильо и Лопес, предварительно выбив из меня адрес Гарсии, — еле слышно сказала сеньора Дурандо.

— Подобное вполне вероятно, сеньора, — ответил мой друг. — Но это никоим образом не отменяет несуразностей ситуации. На начальном этапе расследования я считал вполне возможным, что Гарсию и вас связывают любовные отношения. Но буйный нрав Хендерсона-Мурильо был известен всей округе, поэтому, простите, только круглая дура могла назначать тайные свидания в доме столь жестокого человека. А вы, сеньора, на дуру совсем не похожи. Но даже если допустить, что вы на миг сошли с ума, крайне маловероятно, что одновременно та же беда случилась и с Гарсией. Женщина может недооценивать опасность, но мужчина гораздо лучше способен просчитать риск. Ни о каком тайном свидании в Дозорной Башне и речи быть не могло! Более вероятной казалась версия, что во время ночной встречи вы собирались передать Гарсии что-то важное — не настолько маленькое, чтобы вы могли взять его с собой на прогулку, но и не слишком большое — то, что можно без проблем унести с собой. Но тогда становилась совершенно непонятна интрига с Сиреневой сторожкой. Обнаружив пропажу, Хендерсон-Мурильо немедленно начал бы розыски — и практически сразу выяснил бы, что расположенный по соседству дом долгое время снимал иностранец, похожий на испанца. После этого Тигру из Сан-Педро оставалось бы подкупить одного из сотрудников агентства по сдаче жилья внаем, узнать лондонский адрес своего врага и отправиться к нему. В подобных обстоятельствах Гарсии гораздо безопаснее было бы появиться в окрестностях Дозорной башни только дважды, один вечер потратив на рекогносцировку местности, а второй — на тайный визит в поместье.

— Но я же говорила, что… — в голосе сеньоры Дурандо послышалось раздражение.

— А вот когда вы заговорили, сеньора, — Холмс тоже с трудом сдерживал недовольство, — все окончательно запуталось. Вы утверждали, что Мурильо выслеживает тайная организация патриотов Сан-Педро, решивших расправиться с беглым диктатором. Что ж, это вполне возможно. Совершенно очевидно, что участники тайного общества отнюдь не бедны; значит, они вполне способны или подготовить покушение самостоятельно, или нанять толковых людей для осуществления своего замысла. Я бы на их месте привлек к делу снайпера, который из безопасного места застрелил бы Мурильо во время прогулки. Впрочем, не исключаю, что соратники Гарсии перед тем, как убить диктатора, провели бы над ним что-то вроде суда, дабы негодяй знал, за какие грехи приговорен к смерти. Но, сеньора, ни при каких обстоятельствах тайная организация не отправила бы Гарсию одного убивать Мурильо в дом, набитый слугами и приспешниками тирана: это смертельно опасно! К тому же риск удвоился потому, что Гарсиа долгое время снимал Сиреневую сторожку неподалеку от Дозорной Башни. Это совершенно невозможно, сеньора, понимаете!

Сеньора Дурандо покраснела до корней волос, открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но промолчала.

Выдержав впечатляющую паузу, мой друг продолжил:

— Столкнувшись с еще одним несоответствием видимого и сущего в этом странном деле, я, признаюсь, несколько утратил душевное равновесие. Новая нелепость — и ее тоже совершенно невозможно объяснить рациональным образом! Боюсь, именно потеря самоконтроля и стала причиной того, что я очень надолго застрял в сиреневом тупике, тщетно пытаясь истолковать то, что истолкованию не поддавалось. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем я осознал, что в мои исходные выкладки вкралась ошибка. Я снова пошел по цепочке рассуждений и не сразу, но понял свой просчет: Гарсия отправился бы в Дозорную Башню ночью лишь при одном условии — если бы был безусловно убежден в собственной безопасности. Вы, гувернантка, при всем желании не могли дать ему таких гарантий; точнее, могли бы, но только том случае, если бы, простите, были вхожи в спальню Хендерсона-Мурильо. Но подобное казалось мне совершенно невероятным.

Сеньора Дурандо снова покраснела и снова промолчала.

— Гарантиям Мурильо Гарсия бы наверняка не поверил: достаточно было расспросить соседей, чтобы узнать о новых бесчинствах экс-диктатора. Значит, оставался только один человек — Лукас-Лопес. Доверенное лицо Мурильо, он наверняка пользовался немалой властью в доме. Еще раз осмотрев записку-приглашение, я понял, что она вполне могла быть написана не только женщиной, но и мужчиной вполне определенного склада, так что все сходилось; подпись «Д» тогда значила бы, например, «Даниэль». Однако гарантиям незнакомца, да еще связанного с настолько подлым негодяем, как Тигр из Сан-Педро, Гарсия не поверил бы. Следовательно, Гарсия и Лукас-Лопес были давно знакомы и находились в достаточно доверительных отношениях. Зачем же Лукас-Лопес пригласил в дом своего хозяина его злейшего врага? Версии любовного свидания и убийства Мурильо я отверг сразу. Повторюсь, Дозорная Башня — явно неподходящее место для тайных романтических встреч, а убить тирана можно дюжиной более безопасных способов. А вот идея о передаче чего-то важного — скажем, неких документов — представляется мне весьма логичной. Увы, дальнейшие мои размышления натолкнулись на по-настоящему серьезное препятствие — недостаток фактов. Сеньора Дурандо, я был бы вам чрезвычайно признателен, если бы вы без утайки рассказали правду. Еще раз гарантирую: ничего из того, что будет сказано в этой комнате, не покинет ее пределы.

Сеньора Дурандо устало потерла виски:

— Мистер Холмс, когда вы заговорили, я в первый миг подумала, что вам помогает дьявол. Потом поняла, что ошибаюсь: вы пользуетесь поддержкой не менее могущественных, но абсолютно иных сил. Что ж, вы, наверное, правы: мне очень тяжело держать все это в себе. Я расскажу…

Она помолчала несколько минут, собираясь с мыслями, потом негромко заговорила:

— Начало истории я знаю только со слов мужа. Хочу сказать сразу же: я абсолютно доверяю Висенте. Это был человек не только кристально честный, но и очень умный. Он понимал: ложь и подлость могут принести немедленную выгоду, но в перспективе всегда приводят к краху тех, кто ими пользуется. Вы скажете, что я оказалась плохой ученицей своего мужа, и будете правы. Потому-то и хочу сейчас рассказать все без утайки… — Она еще немного помолчала, воскрешая в памяти былое, и начала рассказ: — Дурандо — одна из самых уважаемых семей в Сан-Педро. Огромный — даже после эпидемии желтой лихорадки — клан, веселые, благородные, щедрые люди… Сейчас их мало осталось, а в ту пору, когда мой муж был многообещающим молодым политиком и с нетерпением ждал назначения в посольство в Британии, он просто стонал от визитов многочисленных родственников; впрочем, на его любовь к ним это никак не влияло. Наиболее теплые, душевные отношения у Висенте сложились с рано овдовевшей сестрой и ее сыном Даниэлем Лопесом, а также с двоюродным братом, его женой и их сыном Алоизио Гарсией. Даниэлю тогда исполнилось восемнадцать, Алоизио — четырнадцать. Оба молодых человека были прекрасны, благородны, смелы и исполнены самых возвышенных помыслов. Но если семье Гарсиа не приходилось думать о хлебе насущном, то Лопесы были бедны как церковные мыши. Поэтому Даниэль очень хотел как можно скорее начать работать, чтобы спасти близких от нищеты. А поскольку он, как и Висенте, мечтал о политической карьере, мой будущий муж устроил его секретарем Хуана Мурильо — богатого плантатора, многообещающего политика, человека порой излишне резкого, но, как тогда казалось, безусловно честного и истинного патриота. Единственное, что могло насторожить внимательного наблюдателя, — сеньора Мурильо всегда выглядела грустной и немного испуганной; впрочем, на такие мелочи мало кто обращает внимание… — сеньора Дурандо горько вздохнула. — Поначалу все шло хорошо; Мурильо часто хвалил Лопеса и даже предложил молодому человеку переехать в его особняк, чтобы не тратить время на дорогу. Даниэль с радостью согласился: у него сложились прекрасные отношения и с нанимателем, и с его женой. Мой будущий муж был очень рад за племянника, тем более что как раз тогда получил назначение в посольство в Британии и мог отправляться в Старый Свет, не волнуясь за судьбу юного родственника. Однако буквально за три дня до отъезда Висенте получил письмо от Лопеса, переданное почему-то мальчишкой-беспризорником. Даниэль писал, что хочет поговорить с Висенте об очень странном деле, и предлагал встретиться ночью в апельсиновом саду, расположенном на окраине столицы. Мой будущий муж, конечно, сильно удивился таинственности и романтизму племянника, прежде казавшегося вполне здравомыслящим, но на встречу пришел и прождал несколько часов, однако Даниэль так и не появился. Многие серьезные люди в подобных обстоятельствах обиделись бы на несносного мальчишку, который издевается над занятым человеком. Но Висенте никогда не доверял видимости и любил доводить все дела до конца. Следующим же утром он узнал от сестры, что Даниэль последние две недели не появлялся дома. Сразу же после этого мой будущий муж отправился в особняк Мурильо, где заявил, что хочет попрощаться с племянником, однако получил отказ. По словам хозяина, его секретарь накануне вечером заболел желтой лихорадкой и сейчас лежал в бреду, а доктор разрешил находиться у постели больного лишь сиделке. Доктор, которого Висенте тоже посетил, подтвердил слова Мурильо.

Сеньора Дурандо некоторое время молчала, а потом заговорила негромко, но с невероятной силой:

— Мистер Холмс, клянусь всем для меня святым: я абсолютно убеждена, что если бы у Висенте была хоть тень сомнения в честности Мурильо, мой будущий муж разнес бы его дом до фундамента и нашел бы племянника! Но в том-то и беда, что тогда никто не догадывался, какой мерзавец скрывается под личиной доброго и порядочного, пусть и немного резкого человека… Посетить страдающего от желтой лихорадки накануне отплытия в Старый Свет Висенте не рискнул: если бы он заболел на корабле, то, скорее всего, не только умер бы сам, но и заразил других пассажиров и моряков. Поэтому мой будущий муж вернулся к себе, оставив племяннику письмо, в котором сообщил новости и адрес посольства Сан-Педро в Лондоне, куда и предложил Даниэлю писать после выздоровления…

— Сеньора Дурандо, — мой друг был очень серьезен, — вашему мужу действительно не в чем было себя упрекнуть. Он действовал исходя из собственного понимания ситуации, а всеведущих, увы, не существует. Мне приходилось общаться с самыми разными людьми, и, надеюсь, я могу распознать ложь — не всегда, но достаточно часто. Однако в данном случае я опираюсь не только на ваши слова, но и на все, что узнал о Тигре из Сан-Педро в последние месяцы. Мурильо и в самом деле мастерски скрывал свою истинную сущность до прихода к власти. Если бы кто-то что-то заподозрил, будущего тирана просто не допустили бы до выборов или как минимум рассказали бы правду избирателям… Что же касается Даниэля Лопеса, негодяй все рассчитал с безукоризненной точностью. Не уверен, что даже я заметил бы подвох, окажись на месте вашего супруга.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала она сдавленным голосом и отвернулась, скрывая рыдания. Овладев собой, сеньора Дурандо снова заговорила: — Прибыв в Лондон, Висенте попал в водоворот важных дел и, как он и сам признавал, на время забыл о племяннике. Узнав из письма сестры, что тот выздоровел, однако еще очень слаб, мой будущий муж с головой погрузился в свои новые обязанности. А потом на одном из приемов познакомился со мной — я же совсем не хотела туда идти, Господи!.. Эта встреча решила наши судьбы. Многие отговаривали меня от брака с иностранцем, но я не колебалась ни секунды — и ни разу не пожалела о своем выборе. Висенте — лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни, лучшее, что в ней есть и будет. Память о нем придает мне силы. Жаль только, что де… — она вздрогнула, словно пробудившись от сна, и сухо сказала: — Приношу извинения за то, что отклонилась от темы. Возвращаюсь к интересующим вас вопросам. Через некоторое время Висенте возобновил переписку с племянником, но тот отвечал очень сдержанно, если не сказать сухо. Мой муж считал, что ничего удивительного тут нет: восторженный романтик наконец увлекся настоящим делом — предвыборной компанией Хуана Мурильо. Кандидатов в президенты было несколько, но единственным серьезным конкурентом Мурильо являлся Алонсо Гарсиа — отец Алоизио, занимавший в то время пост министра финансов. Оба претендента пользовались примерно равной популярностью, и никто не мог предсказать исход схватки. Все решило совершенно случайное, как тогда казалось, событие, — гибель сеньоры Мурильо. Несчастная женщина отправилась на прогулку в экипаже — к счастью, без дочерей; лошади понесли, пассажирка и кучер погибли. Стоя на главной площади столицы перед портретом покойной жены, держа дочерей на руках, в присутствии тысяч людей безутешный вдовец поклялся служить родной стране до последней капли крови… На выборах Мурильо победил Гарсию-старшего с огромным отрывом.

— Да, Тигр из Сан-Педро обладал поистине дьявольским коварством, — сухо сказал мой друг. — Одним ударом избавиться от надоевшей жены и заполучить голоса избирателей — какая невероятно изощренная подлость!

— Неужели вы считаете, что Мурильо убил жену, чтобы победить на выборах?! — за время знакомства с Холмсом я видел много мерзостей, но в эту все равно поверить не мог.

— Судите сами, доктор Уотсон, — сеньора Дурандо сжала руки в кулаки. — Через месяц после победы Мурильо погиб Алонсо Гарсиа — сердечный приступ, ничего больше. В ближайшие полгода по разным причинам — внезапные болезни, несчастные случаи, нападения бандитов — ушли из жизни практически все уважаемые и влиятельные граждане Сан-Педро, у которых хватило бы сил и авторитета остановить тирана. Остальных — кристально честных и неподкупных — арестовали, обвинив во взяточничестве и заговоре с целью свержения законной власти. В тюрьме они признались во всем, в чем были обвинены; суд приговорил заговорщиков к смертной казни. Многие в Сан-Педро тогда поверили, что погибшие действительно были преступниками: проще допустить, что давние знакомые лгали тебе, чем осознать, что правитель родной страны — негодяй без чести и совести… Висенте тоже не сразу заподозрил правду; все же он был знаком с Мурильо много лет. Однако мнимых заговорщиков мой муж тоже знал очень давно и ни на секунду не поверил в их виновность. Но что мог сделать человек, живущий в тысячах миль от родины? Опасно было даже писать друзьям в Сан-Педро: часть из них могла перейти на сторону диктатора, а корреспонденцию остальных наверняка перлюстрировали. Один давний знакомый Висенте сумел тайно отплыть в Британию; мой муж его даже не сразу узнал — так этот человек постарел. Беглец потерял почти все состояние и рассказывал о Мурильо и о происходящем в Сан-Педро совершенно жуткие вещи. Скажу честно: когда я впервые все это услышала, то решила, что несчастный просто преувеличивает, но мне все равно стало очень тревожно.

У меня перехватило сердце от жалости к сеньоре Дурандо, ее мужу и его соотечественникам. К этому времени я многое узнал о Тигре из Сан-Педро и понимал, что ничьи рассказы не могли в полной мере отразить гнусности, творимые тираном.

— Первым лучом надежды в тумане страха и беспокойства, — сеньора Дурандо между тем продолжала рассказ, — для нас стало назначение юного Алоизио Гарсии на небольшую должность в посольстве в Британии. Висенте был очень рад и возможности встретиться с ним, и тому, что Мурильо выпустил из страны сына своего политического противника. Это позволяло надеяться, что, расправившись с врагами, Тигр смягчил свой нрав, — она нахмурилась, вспоминая. — Увы, реальность быстро расставила все на места. Алоизио, которого мой муж помнил веселым, счастливым ребенком, повзрослев, стал похож на затравленного волчонка. Но больше всего его поразило то, что юный Гарсиа смотрел на старого друга своей семьи с неприкрытой ненавистью; нет, сам Алоизио наверняка считал, что держится непроницаемо, но молодые люди плохо умеют скрывать истинные чувства. Поначалу Висенте счел неприязнь Алоизио следствием усталости после тяжелой дороги, но с каждым днем все только усугублялось. Люди невнимательные и поверхностные объяснили бы происходящее врожденной порочностью и неблагодарностью молодого человека, однако не таков был мой муж. Он твердо решил доискаться до истины — и добился своего, хоть и не сразу; для этого Висенте даже пришлось, притворившись насмерть обиженным, вызвать Алоизио на дуэль. К счастью, на поединке не пролилось ни одной капли крови, но разъяренный молодой человек наконец крикнул в лицо моему мужу все, что о нем думает…

Сеньора Дурандо улыбнулась, вспоминая прошлое, но почти сразу же нахмурилась:

— Мистер Холмс, дальше мне придется говорить о чудовищных вещах, которые не должны быть известны ни одной леди. Но вы правы: я больше не могу держать это в себе. Мужа моего нет в живых, только я могу защитить его доброе имя, так что придется идти до конца… — Она сжала руки в кулаки и негромко заговорила, отчетливо произнося каждое слово: — Алоизио рассказал, что, как только ему исполнилось восемнадцать, Даниэль Лопес развратил его самым гнусным образом. Лопес утверждал, что состоит в противоестественной связи с Мурильо, но не любит его и остается со своим патроном исключительно ради блага страны, а нежные чувства испытывает исключительно к Гарсии. По словам Алоизио, Лопес отправил его в Британию, спасая таким образом от ревности своего патрона. А еще Лопес говорил, что Висенте Дурандо прекрасно знал о наклонностях Мурильо и фактически продал ему племянника в обмен на пост главы посольства в Британии…

— Господи! — я нечасто поминал всуе имя Божье, но тут не выдержал.

Сеньора Дурандо вздрогнула:

— Не сомневаюсь, вы понимаете, что испытал мой муж, услышав это. Его репутация всегда оставалось безупречной; устранить моего мужа физически в Британии диктатору было бы очень трудно, вот Мурильо и решил расправиться с возможным врагом, втоптав в грязь его доброе имя. Собравшись с мыслями, Висенте собрал в Большом зале посольства всех своих подчиненных, попросил Алоизио повторить при всех обвинения Лопеса и на распятии поклялся, что никогда не подозревал о противоестественных склонностях Мурильо, а если бы знал, то не продал бы ему племянника даже за все золото мира. Да, в наши циничные времена клятва значит немногое, но, господа, я безоговорочно поверила мужу, потому что очень хорошо успела узнать его за годы брака. Как мне показалось, все сотрудники посольства тоже поверили Висенте, потому что чудовищное обвинение так никогда нигде и не всплыло. Возможно, мне и сейчас было бы лучше молчать о нем, но я просто не могу…  
— Миссис Дурандо, — заявил Скотт-Эклс со свойственной ему грубоватой искренностью, — будьте абсолютно уверены: я не выдам ничего, что слышал здесь, даже под страхом смерти. В порядочности мистера Холмса и доктора Уотсона в данном отношении у меня тоже нет сомнений. Любой джентльмен может попасть в неприятное положение; долг остальных в таком случае — помочь честному человеку.

— Спасибо, мистер Скотт-Эклс, — сеньора Дурандо не могла скрыть удивление. — Я не сомневалась в порядочности присутствующих, но получить еще одно подтверждение этому всегда приятно. Что ж, продолжаю рассказ… Несмотря на крайнее предубеждение, Алоизио тоже поверил моему мужу — поверил до такой степени, что признался в том, что был послан Лопесом убить моего мужа. Тот отнесся к новости философски, понимая, что в любом случае находится в опасности. Лопес тогда показался мне настоящим исчадием ада, но позднее я уже не была так в этом уверена. Однажды в самом обычном разговоре Гарсиа спросил, при каких обстоятельствах Лопес получил страшные шрамы на спине. Висенте удивился, поскольку иногда брал племянника на охоту и точно знал, что никаких шрамов на спине у него не было. Услышав от Алоизио описание шрамов, мой муж был потрясен до глубины души: это были следы плети, господа, следы страшных безжалостных ударов. Только тогда мы поняли, что, поступив на службу к Мурильо, Даниэль Лопес попал в настоящий ад. Можно ли осуждать совсем молодого человека, который, утратив надежду на помощь друзей, продал душу дьяволу? Много лет назад в уютной посольской гостиной мне казалось, что Лопес должен был погибнуть, но не сдаться. Сейчас я не так в этом уверена… — Она снова надолго умолкла, а потом быстро заговорила, дрожа, словно в лихорадке: — После клятвы моего мужа в посольстве вновь воцарился покой, но все понимали: это затишье перед бурей. Так и случилось: буквально через пару месяцев Мурильо сместил моего мужа с должности и прислал в Британию нового посла — жестокого невежественного человека. А Висенте предписывалось срочно вернуться на родину. Что было делать? Все имущество мужа оставалось в Сан-Педро, а в Британии уроженец маленькой бедной далекой страны вряд ли мог рассчитывать на достойную работу. Но не только деньги определили решение Висенте, нет, господа! Он любил свою родину и надеялся по возвращении поговорить с друзьями, обсудить методы борьбы с тираном… Я умоляла Висенте взять меня с собой, но он отказался: если бы меня арестовали и начали пытать, он подписал бы любые признания, которые Мурильо захотел бы получить от опасного врага. Я не могла не согласиться с мужем и осталась в Британии. Увы, подлость тирана он все же недооценил. Висенте арестовали прямо в порту Сан-Педро. Долго мучили, но так и не смогли заставить оговорить себя и друзей. Приговорили к расстрелу, хотя ни один честный суд не признал бы достаточными те улики, которые предъявил прокурор. Мой муж погиб как герой, но мне от этого не легче… — Она закрыла глаза и некоторое время сидела молча. — Я долго не верила новостям из Сан-Педро; надеялась, что это ошибка. Только после свержения диктатора друзья Висенте подтвердили… С тех пор живу только надеждой на правосудие над мерзавцем. Искали мы его долго: денег у нас осталось гораздо меньше, чем Мурильо успел награбить. Проникнуть в его дом было непросто, но я смогла: меня, англичанку, он стал бы подозревать в последнюю очередь.

— Сеньора Дурандо, — сказал мой друг очень мягко, — я был бы вам чрезвычайно признателен, если бы вы ответили на мой вопрос. Вы упомянули, что разыскали Мурильо год назад, но за это время устроили всего одно покушение, да и то неудавшееся. Что заставило заговорщиков так медлить?

— Вы очень наблюдательны, мистер Холмс, — на ее губах появилась грустная улыбка. — Что ж, открою и это… Вскоре после первого покушения мы планировали совершить второе, но вмешался случай: я оказалась тайной свидетельницей разговора Мурильо с одним из гостей его дома. Выяснилось, что беглый диктатор не только тратит то, что украл в родной стране, но и зарабатывает деньги в Европе. Мурильо создал целую сеть агентов, которые собирали информацию, компрометирующую видных политиков Старого Света, и шантажировали их. Некоторые из шпионов потворствовали слабостям тех, кто имел те же противоестественные наклонности, что и сам Мурильо. Стало ясно: даже если Мурильо и Лопес погибнут, их агенты продолжат творить зло. Поэтому мы решили сначала узнать имена всех приспешников подлого негодяя и лишь потом действовать. За это время я стала заправской шпионкой: запоминала имена, лица, особые приметы, акцент, манеры всех гостей Мурильо, подслушивала, подсматривала, вынюхивала… Мне горько, что моя судьба сложилась именно так, но если бы я получила возможность вновь сделать выбор, то действовала бы так же.

— На мой взгляд, пытаться обезвредить гнусного негодяя — это достойное дело, — негромко, но уверенно произнес мой друг. — Если бы Мурильо не был тираном, честным людям незачем было бы охотиться за ним.

— Я тоже так думаю, миссис Дурандо! — энергично заявил Скотт-Эклс.

— И я, — кивнул я с абсолютной искренностью.

Похоже, сеньору Дурандо наши слова не слишком-то убедили, но она не стала возражать и продолжила рассказ:

— Что же касается… убийства Алоизио, я почти ничего о нем не знаю, и это сводит меня с ума. Вы абсолютно правы, мистер Холмс: мне бы и в голову не пришло встречаться с Алоизио в доме Мурильо. Я даже не знала, что Гарсиа снимал Сиреневую сторожку, иначе непременно отговорила бы его от опрометчивого решения. Каждый вечер я подолгу стояла у окна: гости обычно навещали хозяина в темноте. Вечер накануне гибели Алоизио не стал исключением; я увидела, как мрачный как туча Мурильо покинул дом. Это было необычно, и я решила воспользоваться представившейся возможностью. К тому времени у меня уже были дубликаты ключей от всех комнат дома и от всех ящиков письменного стола Мурильо, и я отправилась в его кабинет. По дороге за одной из дверей я услышала шорох и стоны и, не подумав, распахнула ее. В комнате на полу лежал Лопес — связанный, с заткнутым ртом; так что я не лгала, когда заявила, что секретарь Мурильо непричастен к гибели Гарсии. Я испугалась — за время службы я, конечно, успела понять, что Мурильо и Лопеса связывают весьма странные отношения, но подобное было чересчур даже для них — и бросилась к себе. Это была самая страшная моя ошибка: если бы я покинула Сиреневую сторожку немедленно, то, возможно, спасла бы Гарсию. Но проклятая женская мелочность взяла верх: я поднялась к себе в комнату. Саквояж на случай внезапного бегства был собран давно, но я решила взять с собой и еще некоторые памятные сердцу вещи. Задержка оказалась роковой: у дверей дома меня поджидали Мурильо и Лопес, забывшие о прежних разногласиях, когда поняли, что я могу быть опасна. Меня связали и накачали наркотиками. Сквозь дурман я слышала, как Мурильо и Лопес ругались, говорили, что Алоизио мертв, и Мурильо умолял Лопеса о прощении, но до последнего надеялась, что это мои галлюцинации... В смерть Гарсии я поверила, только когда вырвалась от негодяев и узнала о ней от полиции. Рассказать стражам порядка правду я не могла; пришлось импровизировать на ходу. Похоже, у меня получилось не слишком убедительно, но трудно быть логичной после того, как едва вырвалась из наркотического тумана.

— Ваша версия событий убедила полицию, и это главное, сеньора, — тон Холмса был столь же уважителен, как и слова. — Да, вы совершили немало ошибок, но для человека, не имеющего никакого опыта разведчика, действовали очень толково. Не всякий мужчина на вашем месте вел бы себя столь же мудро, отважно и решительно. По-моему, вам не в чем себя упрекнуть. А остановить Мурильо вы бы в любом случае не смогли: он скорее убил бы вас обоих, чем сохранил жизнь опасным свидетелям.

— Благодарю вас за эти слова, мистер Холмс. Поверьте, они очень много для меня значат. Но моя боль и моя вина всегда останутся со мной… — сеньора Дурандо помедлила, а потом порывисто сказала: — И спасибо за приглашение! Сейчас, когда я впервые рассказала правду обо всем, что пережила, мне стало немного легче. Жаль, что я не могу ответить на все ваши вопросы. Надеюсь, мои ответы помогут вам понять, где искать потерянные кусочки мозаики.

— Сеньора Дурандо, от всего сердца благодарю вас за откровенность, — холодный, лишенный всякого выражения голос настолько отличался от слышанного ранее, что сначала я подумал, что в нашей столовой тайно присутствовал пятый гость. — Вы ответили на многие вопросы, которые сильно мучили меня, и сняли тяжкий груз с моей души. Что ж, откровенность за откровенность!

Я посмотрел на Скотт-Эклса — и не узнал недалекого благонамеренного весельчака. Напротив меня сидел бесконечно усталый человек с нервным, выразительным лицом, сохраняющий самообладание невероятным усилием воли. Заметив мое изумление, он улыбнулся краем губ и обратился к Холмсу:

— Скажите, вы когда-нибудь задумывались, почему я обратился именно к вам? Произошло это по двум причинам. Во-первых, вы расследовали самоубийства…

— Питера Корниша и Джона Кэссиди? — у моего друга загорелись глаза.

— Да, а также Эверетта Нортона. Вы задавали правильные, но тактичные вопросы, вышли на клуб «Эдельвейс», но вряд ли сумели бы узнать правду, если бы ее вам никто не рассказал. Я решил посмотреть на вас — и рискнуть, если сочту, что дело того стоит. Но не успел: на Бейкер-стрит пришла полиция, так что стало не до откровенности. А потом так все запуталось, что…

Я снова с большим трудом удержался от изумленного возгласа, так как сопровождал Холмса во всех трех расследованиях, упомянутых Скотт-Эклсом. Самоубийство Корниша произошло полгода назад, два других — чуть позже. Погибшие принадлежали к разным кругам общества, но все были людьми вполне обеспеченными, здоровыми и счастливыми в семейной жизни. Однако эти благополучные мужчины внезапно ушли из жизни, не оставив никаких прощальных записок. Следствие выяснило, что в последние месяцы до смерти все трое регулярно снимали со своих счетов немалые суммы, так что, похоже, стали жертвами шантажа. Однако ничего больше Холмс еще выяснить не успел.

— Насколько я понял, погибшие были вам знакомы? — спросил Холмс, с трудом скрывая свой интерес.

— Да. Знал всех, а Питер Корниш был моим… — Скотт-Эклс помедлил, — самым близким другом на протяжении многих лет. Я чувствовал себя с ним хорошо и спокойно. Надеялся, что так будет всегда.

Я почти сразу понял, какой именно вид дружбы имеет в виду наш непредсказуемый гость, и поразился самообладанию Холмса, который держался так, словно слышал подобные признания едва ли не каждый день.

— Однако примерно год назад, — продолжал Скотт-Эклс все тем же неузнаваемым голосом, — Питер решил разорвать наши отношения, поскольку, по его словам, он встретил более достойного человека. Я очень сожалел об этом, но поделать ничего не мог. Я никогда не видел этого более достойного человека и не знаю его имени. С тех пор мы встречались с Питером только у общих знакомых, но в последние месяцы он казался мне грустным. Порой хотелось подойти и поговорить, но я не хотел навязываться человеку, которому стал не нужен. Известие о самоубийстве Питера стало для меня громом среди ясного неба. Я горько корил себя за надменность: возможно, мое вмешательство спасло бы друга. Я понимал, что искупить вину перед Питером смогу лишь в том случае, если найду негодяя, который довел его до самоубийства. Я начал расследование. В отличие от вас, мне было проще: я знал, где искать и кого и о чем спрашивать. Когда случились два других самоубийства, я понял, что дело гораздо серьезнее, чем мне казалось. Чем дальше я продвигался в поисках, тем чаще сталкивался с подозрительным иностранцем, который тоже задавал правильные вопросы. Мистер Холмс, вы были абсолютно правы, когда говорили о предубеждении британцев относительно иностранцев. Поначалу я решил, что Алоизио Гарсиа и есть шантажист, который доводил достойных людей до самоубийства, так что познакомились мы весьма неожиданным способом… — улыбка осветила лицо Скотт-Эклса, словно свеча — давно покинутый дом. — К счастью, до телесных повреждений не дошло: мы успели объясниться и поняли, что расследуем одно преступление, только с разных концов. Я знал жертв, Алоизио — организатора. Оставалось найти исполнителей. Мы начали действовать совместно. Господи, как же Алоизио поначалу раздражал меня! Позднее он признался, что испытывал ко мне те же чувства. Все изменилось во время нашей поездки в одну далекую деревню. Все было очень банально: мы промокли под дождем, а у хозяина местной гостиницы была лишь одна свободная комната с одной кроватью…

Я в испуге взглянул на сеньору Дурандо, но она выглядела абсолютно спокойной.

— Тогда я и понял, — Скотт-Эклс, похоже, забыл о нашем существовании и говорил словно сам с собой, — Что Алоизио — лучшее, что когда-либо было в моей жизни, награда за все хорошее и за все плохое, что я когда-либо совершал. Алоизио говорил, что чувствует то же самое по отношению ко мне… Мы продолжали расследование и узнали очень многое, когда Алоизио получил письмо от, как он сказал, давнего друга, который перенес много испытаний. Имя этого человека — Даниэль Лопес — ни о чем мне не говорило. Ох, если бы я знал… Лопес писал, что сожалеет о том, что когда-то ввел Алоизио в заблуждение, но уверял, будто и сам был обманут. Предлагал как-нибудь навестить его, как он выразился, «на нейтральной территории», и сообщил, что для встреч без оглядки на любопытных посторонних снял коттедж под названием Сиреневая сторожка; только после гибели Алоизио в агентстве по сдаче недвижимости я узнал, что Лопес нанял этот дом от имени моего друга. Но даже не зная всей правды, я сразу же счел происходящее весьма подозрительным. Однако Алоизио уверял меня, что Лопес — хороший человек, попавший в очень неприятную передрягу, и заслуживает доверия. Я не хотел потерять Алоизио и тревожился за него, поэтому решил сопровождать во время поездки в Сиреневую сторожку — изначально Лопес собирался прийти именно туда. Но вечером, как я и рассказывал, посыльный принес новое письмо, в котором Алоизио приглашали явиться прямо в дом; не знаю, написал ли вторую записку Лопес по собственной инициативе или под страхом пыток по приказу Мурильо, но в любом случае он обрек на смерть человека, которому и без того причинил много зла. Если бы я знал, что Хендерсон — не только шантажист, но и правитель, прославившийся своей кровожадностью, я никогда бы не отпустил друга в его дом. Но Алоизио умолял меня не мешать; он был уверен, что Лопес раскаивается в содеянном, и хотел дать другу возможность очистить душу наедине, в отсутствие незнакомцев… Я согласился, хотя и с тяжелым сердцем. Мы сразу же решили, как обеспечить Алоизио алиби; нашего договора я держался до последнего. Я прождал всю ночь; когда утром Алоизио так и не вернулся, я отправился в агентство по недвижимости, чтобы больше узнать о Лопесе. Увы, он действовал очень хитро. Затем я поехал на Бейкер-стрит, но опоздал. Все это время я не сомневался, что Алоизио жив. Думал, его держат в заложниках, чтобы я передал Хендерсону все документы, которые успел собрать. Если бы я знал, что Алоизио уже нет в живых, видит Бог, разнес бы Дозорную Башню до фундамента…

Скотт-Эклс сжал кулаки так, что костяшки побелели.

— Спасибо за ваш рассказ, мистер Скотт-Эклс, — сказал Холмс очень мягко. — Да, вы ответили на все вопросы, которые могли у меня возникнуть, кроме одного. Какова вторая причина вашего визита на Бейкер-стрит?

Смешок нашего непредсказуемого гостя больше всего напоминал скрежет железа по стеклу. Он пристально взглянул на меня и хмыкнул:

— Думаю, вы это и сами понимаете, мистер Холмс.

Я не сразу понял намек, а когда сообразил, то вопль: «Да как вы смеете!» едва не прозвучал в нашей столовой второй раз за этот вечер. Удержал меня только энергичный запрещающий жест Холмса.

— Вы не совсем верно оцениваете ситуацию, — спокойно сказал он, — но это неважно. Я понимаю: вам сейчас очень тяжело, и мои утешения тут не помогут. Но знайте: как это ни странно, я, убежденный поборник закона, считаю, что для общественного блага некоторые люди полезнее мертвыми, чем живыми. Беда лишь в том, что очень опасно мерить собственной меркой вредность для мира каждого конкретного человека; по этой тропинке можно слишком далеко уйти. Однако относительно Хендерсона-Мурильо у меня нет никаких сомнений: этот негодяй заслужил не одну, а тысячу смертей. Относительно Лопеса все сложнее, он и сам в немалой степени жертва; но, думаю, человек, чья душа настолько искорежена, вряд ли смог бы вернуться к праведной жизни.

— Совершенно с вами согласен, — сказал Скотт-Эклс отрывисто. — Мистер Холмс, у меня хранятся документы, которые помогут обвинить тех, кто довел до самоубийства моих друзей. Часть бумаг раздобыл я, часть — Алоизио, часть — мы вместе. Уверен, вы сумеете найти управу на мерзавцев, не подставив при этом тех, кто не сделал никому никакого зла. Выбирайте день и время встречи!

— Я тоже готова отдать вам документы, компрометирующие Мурильо и его приспешников, — негромко сказала сеньора Дурандо.

— Думаю, затягивать с этим не стоит, — несмотря на поздний час, мой друг прямо-таки излучал энергию. — Устроит вас десять часов утра завтрашнего… точнее, сегодняшнего дня?

Обговорив все детали, гости стали прощаться. И Скотт-Эклс, и сеньора Дурандо выглядели потрясенными, но при этом казались более спокойными и умиротворенными, чем в начале визита.

Когда мы остались вдвоем, я наконец смог дать волю своим чувствам:

— Боже мой, какое мерзкое, грязное дело! Я абсолютно согласен с вами, Холмс: и Мурильо, и Лопес заслужили свою смерть! Патриоты Сан-Педро лишь свершили правосудие.

Мой друг уставился на меня так, словно увидел впервые:

— Вы так ничего и не поняли, Уотсон?! Не было никакой тайной организации патриотов Сан-Педро. Мурильо разыскивали только два человека: сеньора Дурандо и Алоизио Гарсиа. Потому и действовали так медленно…

— Но… как же… — я даже растерялся. — Неужели больше ни у кого из сынов несчастной страны не возникло желания уничтожить беглого тирана?

— Патриоты Сан-Педро после свержения Мурильо занялись благоустройством родной страны. Это, по-моему, самое верное решение: помощь живым всегда полезнее и эффективнее, чем месть за мертвых. Увы, для сеньоры Дурандо родина любимого мужа так и осталась чужбиной. После гибели супруга несчастная женщина утратила всякое желание жить и мечтала лишь о мести тому, кто уничтожил его счастье. О чувствах Гарсии я судить не берусь, но, похоже, родная страна стала для него чужой; Алоизио тоже мечтал лишь о мести тому, кто так подло его обманул…

— Но кто же тогда убил Мурильо и Лопеса?! Неужели сеньора Дурандо…

— Нет, что вы! Мужества этой даме не занимать, но оба негодяя знали ее в лицо.

— Тогда я не понимаю…

— По-моему, Уотсон, совершенно очевидно, что Мурильо и Лопеса убил мистер Джон Скотт-Эклс. Он богат, обладает железной волей и умеет легко входить в доверие к незнакомым людям. А причины для мести у нашего сегодняшнего гостя были не менее весомыми, чем у жителей Сан-Педро.

Сначала эта идея показалась мне дикой, но, поразмыслив, я понял, что Холмс снова оказался прав. Вспомнив лицо Скотт-Эклса в те минуты, когда мой друг говорил, что убийца Мурильо и Лопеса совершил благое для общества дело, я окончательно уверился, что сегодня вечером были раскрыты все тайны Сиреневой сторожки.

— Вы снова правы, Холмс. По-моему, вы никогда не ошибаетесь!

— В этом деле я совершил все возможные и невозможные ошибки, друг мой. Но все хорошо, что хорошо кончается.

— И… — я на миг заколебался, но после недолгих размышлений продолжил, преодолевая смущение, — никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то может воспринимать нашу дружбу так же, как несчастный Скотт-Эклс.

— Да, — лицо Холмса странно дернулось, — вы никогда не думали… Но, с вашего разрешения, давайте обсудим это в более подходящее время. Я что-то устал, а день завтра предстоит непростой…

Я, разумеется, не возражал, и мы разошлись по спальням.

На следующее утро сеньора Дурандо и мистер Скотт-Эклс привезли на Бейкер-стрит бумаги, которые помогли разоблачить огромную сеть шантажистов в Британии и на Континенте.

К разговору о странном восприятии Скотт-Эклсом нашей с Холмсом дружбы мы вернулись лишь через несколько недель. Беседа эта имела весьма неожиданные последствия, но о них я если и расскажу, то гораздо позднее.


End file.
